warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Urwin Sire
Urwin Sire is one of the most senior servants of Lord Militant Solomon Tetrarchus, the commander of the Achilus Crusade intent on retaking the Jericho Reach. He is a counsellor who has served his master faithfully for many Terran years. Sire is an adept of the Adeptus Terra, and blessed to be born on Humanity's homeworld. History Sire first entered the service of the Emperor in an obscure division of the Adeptus Administratum tasked with performing diplomatic missions to recalcitrant Imperial Commanders, performing the combined duties of ambassador, messenger and executioner. Many of these missions ended in violence, as uncompromising planetary governors refused to accede to one or both of the only two obligations they have to the Imperium -- the rendering of tithes and the purging of latent psykers. However, Sire's success rate was notably higher than many of his peers thanks to his ability to reason with even the most obstinate of opponents. Sire rose to the notice of his masters during the wars of the Delgado Succession, when his tireless work stopped three entire systems from joining the nascent, self-proclaimed Delgado Hegemony. Though the wars raged for another solar decade, it is commonly held that they would have dragged on for at least a century were it not for Sire's intervention, and many millions more would have died. Four solar decades into his career, Sire was assigned to the Margin Crusade on the borders of the Calixis Sector, and having assembled a substantial staff, set out upon a specially commissioned naval sprint hauler. Four solar months later, Sire was assuming office as Plenipotentiary-Designate to Lord Militant Solomon Tetrarchus, not in the Margin Crusade in the Calixis Sector, but the Achilus Crusade in the Jericho Reach. As a senior adept, Sire was informed of the truth of the crusade and made aware of the dire necessity to hold the Well of Night against the foes of the Imperium due to the discovery of the Jericho-Maw Warp Gate. With the coming of Hive Fleet Dagon to the Jericho Reach, Sire's skills have been in high demand. Tetrarchus has utilised Sire in two main capacities. Sire has performed dozens of missions to worlds in the Reach that have thus far refused to join the Imperium, delivering the message that if they do not do so now, they will be left to defend themselves against the oncoming xenos storm. The second type of mission has been to the T'au, where, on Tetrarchus' orders, he has secured a number of concessions conducive to both sides of the wars of the crusade's Canis Salient. Sire's greatest rival, however, has proved not to be a rebel planetary leader or sly alien diplomat, but the commander of the Imperial forces in the Canis Salient. Lord Commander Sebiascor Ebongrave holds many paranoid beliefs about those both below and above him in the chain of command, and some of them, including the fact that Tetrarchus has sponsored contact with the T'au behind his back, are in fact true. Sire's mission is a dangerous one, for the agents of Lord Commander Ebongrave are ever-vigilant for signs of what he deems as treachery, and will go to any lengths to ensure his dominance of the Canis Salient is total. In temperament, Urwin Sire is a patient man, his genial wit masking a razor sharp intellect. He is especially skilled at presenting the impression of empathy -- it has been said of Sire that he can, if needed, convince a rebel governor to walk willingly into the excoriation chambers of the Ordo Hereticus, convinced that they will receive a fair hearing thanks to his interjections. This is not to say that Sire is duplicitous or disloyal, merely that he is utterly devoted to his mission and extremely skilled in his calling. Sire never overtly carries weapons, relying instead on the employment of seconded Astra Militarum troops should a show of strength be required. He does, however, wear a number of Jokaero Digital Weapons, and has used them to bring unsuccessful negotiations to a close on a number of occasions. Sources * Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault (RPG), pg. 138 Category:U Category:Adepts Category:Calixis Sector Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Jericho Reach